


Blind Mishaps

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: & will do literally anything for the other, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Autistic Henry Stein, BAMF Henry Stein, Comedy, Demons, Good Guy Joey Drew, Henry & Joey are married, Henry wears Glasses, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Joey Drew Studios, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Original Character(s), Portals, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Size Difference, Tired Henry Stein, henry & joey re gay for each other, including this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: A demon gets into Joey Drew Studios & is dead set on getting the soul of one Mister Joey Drew. But our resident video game protagonist, Henry, finds a perfect way to stop it from happening while having some fun at the same time.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Blind Mishaps

It was late in the evening when a portal opened in one of the many empty hallways of Joey Drew Studios. There was no one around to witness the demon clamber out of the hole in the wall, as all the late-stayers had already gone home & the janitor didn’t have a night shift that week. The demon was tall, with magnificent horns that scraped across the ceiling, & charred black skin that left ash in its wake. It had just trekked all the way from the deepest pits of hell & into the equally hellish place on earth that was Joey Drew Studios, to come & collect the soul of the revered & feared Mr Joey Drew himself. It was made aware that Mr Drew had stayed late after work that day, busy with all sorts of cartoony business. He would be off guard that day, which gave the demon a perfect opportunity to surprise him. It knew of the horrors & wonders that Mr Drew was capable off, feared as he was among even the highest of demons. Yet the demon felt confident that day, it felt lucky. Something in its charred mind told it that it wouldn’t loose its life that day.

It was ready for flames. It was ready for lightning. It was ready for ink. It was ready to be bombarded by the powerful magic that Drew wielded. It was prepared to fight a battle to the death against a human that held the powers of gods. What the demon, however, wasn’t ready for, was to bump into a child. Or, what it believed to be a child, at least at first. It found a small human stumbling blindly around the studio. He couldn’t be more than 5 feet tall, not even that, while the demon stood at an imposing 7 feet tall. The human was rather scrawny, & wore some sort of pale green jumper. He had a mess of brown hair atop his head, & his eyes were red. Or at least they appeared to be red, the demon couldn’t quite tell with how much the human was squinting. He also had bags under his eyes & frown lines that indicated that he, in fact, wasn’t a child.

While the demon stared at the small human, the human in question had gotten closer, until he bumped into the demon’s legs. His small, ink-stained hands travelled up the demon’s legs & torso. He had to get up on his tiptoes to get anywhere close to the demon’s face, & it was far too mesmerised with the pretty, little human to mind having its jaw yanked down & the human’s hands run over its skin. The little human's eyes seemed to smile suddenly, bumping his forehead against the demon’s.

“Oh, Jo-jo,” He sighed, rubbing his nose against the demon’s, “Thank God you’re here. Could you take me back to your office, darling? I seem to have misplaced my glasses.” He didn’t let the demon say anything as he grabbed it under the arm & started walking with it. There was a bounce to his step & his free arm was constantly fluttering at chest level. Not once did the demon see the pretty, little human smile, but it knew he was happy. The demon wasn’t quite sure who this ‘Jo-jo’ was, but seeing as Drew was the boss, it could as well lead the little human to his office. And in the mean time, it could find a way to eliminate that pesky man.

“Gh.” The demon gasped as it stubbed its toe on a sticky outy board. Damn you, studio! Its little human gasped too as he was pulled back by the demon stopping so violently. He placed a palm on the demon’s shoulder, rubbing at the spot there. It was calming, surprisingly, but the demon grabbed his hand gently & moved it away. It wasn’t sure what to do then, its human’s hand was so pathetically small compared to the long claws the demon sported. It felt as if it could snap its human’s wrist with the smallest, weakest movement. The human moved his hand out of the demon’s grasp, & towards its face again. It placed a kiss on the thin, pale wrist before its human finally moved away.

“You’re not very talkative today. Did you loose your voice? I told you not to have that shouting match with Sammy.” Its human chided it & it felt bad for something it hadn’t even done. It felt as if it had just committed the worst crime known to both human & demon-kind. How could it have disappointed its human so much?

“Uh...”

“Don’t. You’ll just hurt your voice more.” So the demon stayed quiet, & carried on following its human to Drew’s office, its undivided attention trained on the human’s small frame. The way he kept on making small, near inaudible sounds, & how he kept on bouncing around without a care in the world, or how much work his short legs had to do to keep up with the demon’s steps. In the end, the demon ended up picking up its little human, & it revelled at how he snuggled into the demon’s collar, dozing off as if he wasn’t right now in the arms of a dangerous & unpredictable killing machine that could snap his neck at any moment. Not that the demon would do that now, of course.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

  
  
Once the demon & its human ended up in the office of Mr Drew, the demon set its human down.

“Thank you so much, Jo-jo. I’m sorry I’ve been such an inconvenience. Thank you for taking care of me,” The human didn’t look at the demon as he said it & that pulled at the demon’s none existant heart. It bent down to give its little human a hug, & the human replied by kissing the demon’s cheek, “Would you like me to make you some tea for your poor throat?”

“Ngk.” The demon replied, completely frozen. Its chest ached as its little human moved away. Was this what love felt like?

“You’re right. I’d more likely hurt myself.” He shrugged, then yawned. His small, pink lips made a cute little O shape, & his tongue peeked out once he was done. The demon swooned & fell in love even more.

“Sleep.” It whispered, picking its human back up & cradling him in its arms. Its little human held onto its arm, yawning once again before beginning to doze off in its embrace. To the demon, there was nothing else in the world but its cute, little human.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Around an hour later, the demon found itself sitting on the couch in Mr Drew’s office, when the door opened. A man walked in. He was tall & dark, dressed smartly with a cane at his side. By the green glow in his eyes the demon recognised him to be Mr Drew.

“What the...?” The moment Drew noticed the demon he brandished a fire ball, its ethereal glow illuminating the dark office. The demon wasn’t fazed by the magic, as it sent Drew a warning glare that seemed to say ‘wake him up & I kill you’. It was when the demon got up with its human that Drew noticed him. Drew dispersed his magic as the demon came up to stand face to face with the equally tall human. It gave its human to Drew, albeit regretfully.

“Take care of this human, Drew.” It whispered, before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jo-jo was left there, staring into space for a second too long, before the man in his grasp begun to rise, “Henry?”

“Jo-jo, darling. I dealt with a demon for you. It shouldn’t come back any time soon.” Henry replied quite nonchalantly, taking his glasses out of his pocket & putting them back on his nose. His amber eyes met his husband’s & he gave a wink, before settling comfortably against Jo-jo’s chest.

“Stella, I love you so much.” Jo-jo cheered, showering his amazing husband with kisses & love.

“I know, darling. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stella = Star in latin. (It's a pet name!)


End file.
